GOJUUICHINICHIKAN
by The1whoAlwaysSeesHope
Summary: A one-shot about a myth which states that "IF YOU LOOK UP TO THE SKY AS THE SUN IS SETTING FOR 51 DAYS,YOUR LOVE WILL RECIPROCATE" for those who knows about song which this myth came from try listening to it while reading(I tried it ahahah) :P . Rated T for safe. -ASH


_**Hi guyz this is my first one-shot never thought though that this was going to be this long hahahha well the my main inspiration for this one-shot is a myth a very interesting myth hahaha. oh well I hope you guyz like it.**_

49th day

"If, from this hill, you gaze at the sunset for 51 days, your love will be reciprocated." These words rang through the head of a certain level 5 Ojou-sama.

Misaka was staring at the sunset with her head resting on her arms and her body leaning on a ledge. She was at the place in Academy City where people don't usually walk by and is a place that gives you a wonderful view of the sunset. It was her 49th time of gazing at the sunset. Ever since Ruiko talked about the myth of the "51 days sunset", she started to watch the sunset for the past 51 days. She didn't really believe in myths, but something in her heart convinced her to come here and give it a try.

' _What am I even doing? Thinking that the stupid myth Ruiko told us was true, I-I don't even like that idiot! D-Do I? W-Wait, why am I even thinking about that idiot in the first place?'_

She was internally screaming to herself, debating if she ever liked a certain spiky-haired idiot.

She started to blush when she realized that for the past few days, she has been thinking about that certain spiky-haired idiot more and more. Whenever she feels lonely the image of that spiky-haired idiot would always pop up in her mind. She would sometimes reminisce the good and bad times they had together, on how many difficult challenges they've overcame together. A smile had crept up to her face without herself noticing as she remembered him.

Then suddenly, a voice which could have melted Misaka's heart, a voice which turned her face redder, and a voice which made her heart skip a beat, came from out of nowhere. That voice came from that certain spikey-haired idiot namely Kamijou Touma.

"Yo Biri-biri, it looks like you're here again today."

Sparks could be seen flying as she turned around to look at him.

"What do you want idiot? And I also have a name, it's Misaka Mikoto!"

"Hai, hai. So, what are you doing here again?"

"It's none of your business."

Silence fell upon the two as Misaka turned and gazed at the sunset again. Touma also turned his head to look at the sunset. They have been encountering each other for quite sometime, and the both of them would give their own weird reasons and then silence would fall upon the two.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Touma said in a calm and relaxing tone.

"Yeah..." Misaka replied with a hint of happiness in her words.

The two stayed together like that for a while until the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"Well then. I'll be going, see you."

"Wait! I'll go with you 'til you reach your dorm. A girl shouldn't be walking alone at night."

"W-What?! Are you implying that I can't protect myself?" A slight blush appeared on her check due to the unexpected offer.

"I-It's not that…"

"Then it's what?"

"I-It's just that I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"N-No thanks, but I can take care of myself." She turned in order to the blush on her face.

"And you forgot that I'm the 3rd strongest Esper in Academy City." Misaka started walking away with her back still facing Touma.

"O-Okay." Touma then started to walk towards the other direction, glancing every now and then until she disappeared out of his sight.

' _Does he care about me?'_ Misaka's thoughts were scrambled, her mind trying to process the meaning behind Touma's words. After a while of organizing, she decided that she'll just think about it another day.

Misaka was now on her dorm, just barely making it in time before their curfew and successfully avoided the dorm mistress's wrath. However, she couldn't sleep due to the questions bombarded by her dorm mate, and after a while of trying to convince her and telling her that she was just reading manga was the time that she finally got the chance to get a proper sleep.

' _Where am I?'_ Misaka felt that her body was weightless, as if she was floating on air. She could also her loud noises of machinery and laughs of many people.

She tried to focus her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She was looking at a place which can probably be called a carnival; a place with many rides, stalls, and people. She was shocked that she had suddenly ended up in what seemed to be a carnival when a while ago she was just on her dorm, trying to sleep.

' _W-What's happening?'_ Then something caught her attention, she felt like she was holding a hand. When she turned to look at the owner of the hand, her body felt like it received a gallon of dosage of adrenaline, her heart was beating so fast that she thought that it would explode. By her side holding her hand was Kamijou Touma, his face making an expression which showed that he was having a great time, along with a smile plastered on his face.

' _W-Why am I holding his hands?! And why are we in a carnival?! Wait, are we on a d-d-date?!'_ Her face was now red as a tomato.

"Are you okay, Mikoto?" Touma spoke in a rather calm manner, and it seemed that he was having fun.

"…"

"I thought the carnival was the best place for our date, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it here, Mikoto."

' _It really is a date!'_ She was trying her best to not show the surprise on her face.

"N-No, I love carnivals." She was trying to act as if she knew what was happening.

After a while of talking they started to go to the rides. They had fun riding roller coasters and other carnival rides.

When they were tired they sat down on a nearby bench. There they shared their thrills and fun experiences.

"Hey, Mikoto." Touma's voice was soft and very calming.

"What is it?"

"I really LOVE YOU."

Before Mikoto could respond something kept her lips from opening. Something warm was touching her lips. The moment she realized what had sealed her lip from saying anything, her heart felt like it skyrocketed to the moon, and it was beating so fast that she felt like she was going to explode. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and then Touma moved away and flashed her a smile full of happiness, thensomething white flashed.

Misaka found herself lying on her bed, her heart was still beating very fast and she could still clearly remember the moment their lips touched.

' _A dream, huh? Maybe I do love him..'_ She went back to sleep with a smile plastered to her face.

Somewhere in Academy City a certain spiky-haired idiot also had the same dream. He woke up the moment he removed his lips from Mikoto's. He didn't know why but in his dream it felt very.

' _W-What happened? D-Did I just kiss Mikoto?'_ His face was now deep red, his heart was still beating very fast and his thoughts were still revolving on the fact that he kissed Misaka.

' _Do I l-l-love her?'_ His mind went hay wire after remembering the dream. He didn't know why but that dream made him happier more than anything that had happened.

Touma decided that it will be of no use if he would think about it now and decided to that tomorrow.

50th day

After waking up Touma decided that he will just have to think about his dream later, for his day was full of exams. He left his house and walked to school. He thought everything was going to go well but his bad luck won't allow him to have a day without misfortunes.

When he was going down the stairs he slipped and fell a few steps, when he was walking on the sidewalk he accidentally bumped into a man who was bringing his coffee and the coffee was spilled on his pants and he had to run back to his apartment for a change of pants. This time, he was extra careful as he would occasionally look left and right, trying to spot for any other possible misfortunes. After a while of walking he felt relieved that he was almost at his school. That's when he slipped on a can and landed on his butt, which was followed by a strong gust of wind blowing and coincidentally the person in front of him was a high school girl, and the wind blew her skirt up and her panties were seen by Touma which earned him a slap on the face. When reached school his body felt like it had been beaten up and his face had a dark red mark on it indicating where the girl had slapped him earlier.

His class started out normally, nothing was out of place until they were ordered to pass their assignment. He checked his bag for his assignment but found nothing. He had left his assignment at his home.

' _SUCH MISFORTUNE!'_ He cried to himself.

After a heavy scolding from his teacher, the class went on smoothly and no misfortune had happened. A few hours later they were dismissed, and Touma planned on going to the same spot where he had meet Misaka yesterday. His mind started to think back on the dream he had last night, his memory of the dream was still fresh, the fun moments he had with Misaka, and the stories they shared with each other. If that was real, it would have been the happiest moment in his life. Then his mind revolved on the kiss he had stolen from Misaka. His face then showed different shades of red, and his heart was beating faster than had ever experienced.

' _W-Why did I even do that? Do I l-l-love her?'_ His thoughts now were like bullet trains running through his head in very high speed that could break a world record.

Then he noticed that he had already walked the distance from there school to where he usually meets up with Misaka. He scanned the area and found out that Misaka was still not there. He guessed that it was still too early. Then he closed his eyes and let his imagination take flight.

It was that time where he stopped Misaka from fighting Accelerator. He had risked his life on that bridge in order to stop Misaka from fighting Accelerator. In those moments he never thought about his own safety. He would give up his life for the sake of saving Misaka's. Even though she threatened him, even though she threw strong lightning attack, even though she keeps pushing him away, he couldn't stop trying to prevent her from fighting Accelerator. He felt that Misaka meant the world to him, and he felt like a world without her would be a world he didn't want to live. Suddenly a voice cut his train of thoughts.

"Oy! Idiot, are you sleeping?"

It was her voice, the voice of the most important person in his life. The voice of the person he loved. He has now admitted to himself that he loves her after all the times they have been together. He has now finally realized that he loves her.

"Earth to idiot? Are you there?"

"What do you want, Biri-biri?"

"I have a name, you know. And is it wrong to be concerned about someone who looks like their brain is floating elsewhere?"

"Hai, hai."

Silence fell upon the two as they watch the 50th sunset. They were just inches away from each other. They were feeling that they were the only people in the world, and they felt like time was standing still.

In Touma's mind he was still thinking about what he should do about his new-found emotions, but he was afraid, afraid that he was not good enough for her. He was just a normal highschool boy with only enough money to survive his day to day life. He was not a rich person from a well-known family. He was afraid that he wouldn't accept her, he was afraid that she didn't have the same feelings as his, he was afraid of losing her, afraid that she wouldn't be his friend any more.

After a few minutes of watching the sunset the two bid farewell and went to their separate ways.

Misaka was walking to her dorm, still remembering their encounter earlier. It was the most silent meeting they ever had. She couldn't speak to him. She didn't know why, but every time she would try to speak her lips would freeze, and her thoughts would all be scrambled up. She couldn't find the right words to say to him. Also, somewhere in her heart she was still debating whether or not she loved him, she still wasn't sure of what she truly felt for him.

After a while of walking she had reached her dorm without her noticing. She walked straight to her room and changed to her clothes, with confusion on her face. She was glad her roommate was not there, due to more work since if she would be there she would have bombarded Misaka with questions that she doesn't know how to answer. After she did all her preparations she went to bed and tried to sort everything in her mind. In her dreams it was clearly shown that the times she was with him her heart felt safe, happy and loved. Her thoughts were becoming clearer and clearer and every memory of him made her realize how important he is to her, how much she cares about him. She now realizes how much she really loves him. Her mind was now falling into the land of dreams, where she hopes to see him once again.

51st day

It was Saturday, and Touma had no classes. He had planned that he would spend his time walking clearing out his head, trying to figure out how he would deal about his new-found emotion. He was hoping that his misfortune wouldn't bother him today. After a few preparations he went out of his dorm and started to stroll along the sidewalk. His mind was in a mess. He didn't know where he currently was nor what was he going to do, and deep in his heart he wants to tell her how he feels. But the thought of being rejected and losing her as a friend would always stop his conviction. He also feared that she would be dragged into the darkness of the Science side, he didn't want any danger to come to her. His mind was debating on what to do then the scenery in front of him caught his attention.

He was on the park where he would always meet up with the person that made his heart beat faster. He could feel all the memories of her flood his brain, all the good and bad times, all the fights and laughs they had, the feeling of being with her lifted his mood. He didn't notice it but a smile crept to his face, a smile that shows happiness, determination and love. He had now set his heart, gathered all his will, prepared himself to tell her what he really felt. He would give up just for her, he would sacrifice just to save hers. He casted all his away doubts and determined his will to tell her how he loves her now the only question left in his mind now was..

' _Now what to do until then?'_

He left the park with a very determined will and a new found strength.

Somewhere in Academy City, Misaka was walking with her eyes focused on the blue sky. Her thoughts were in a scramble due to the new found emotion. She was confused of what to do, and deep in her heart she wanted to tell him how she felt. But she was scared, scared that he doesn't have the same feelings towards her, and losing him as a friend. After a while of thinking her mind still didn't reach a decision, her thoughts were still scrambled, and she still didn't know what to do. She tried to recall all of their adventures together, all of the sad and happy times they spent together, all of the things they accomplished together, all of the times where he made her heart skip a beat. Her mind was now calming down, reaching a decision on what to do, after thinking for a while she decided that she would tell him. She wanted to tell her how she feels and to know if he feels the same way as her. She noticed that sky was now turning orange. The sun was now setting and a smile crept into her face, along with a ray of hope forming in her heart.

' _51 days, huh?'_

She decided to trust her heart, and went to the place where she would always meet up with Touma. The place where she had watched the sunset for 50 days.

When the two arrived at the viewing place their hearts were beating faster than ever. The two looked at each other with determination, but no one spoke a word. It seemed that the courage that they just gathered was gone. They were unsure on how to tell each other how they feel. Silence filled the space between them as they went near the ledge where they gazed at the sun setting together for 51 days. After a while, the sun was nowhere to be seen and the stars started to shine in the night sky. No one said anything until Touma broke the silence.

"Hey, Mikoto. U-Um... How was your day?" He said as he tried to hide his embracement and the blush in his face.

"I-It went fine. H-how about yours?" Her voice showed a clear sign of nervousness.

' _He used my name, he didn't call me that stupid nickname.'_ Her face was now deep red due to the simple word Touma said.

Their conversation lasted for a few minutes as they were talking about their experiences, their day and what they liked or loved.

"Speaking of love, if there is anyone you love just tell me. I'll always be there to help you."

Time froze on Misaka she felt like her heart was on flames, this was her chance. She can't miss this chance. She lifted her hands and grabbed his. In that moment it was as if they were the only the people in the world, time felt like it had been frozen and the two lovers stared into each other's eyes.

She grabbed all her confidence as she said two simple words.

"With you." her eyes showed determination. There was no hint of fear in those words.

As Touma stared into her eyes his heart felt like it skyrocketed out of him. He was surprised that Misaka had the same feelings as his, and was happy that she wouldn't reject him. He threw away all uncertainties in his head as he said his reply.

"I love you too, Biri-biri." He flashed a smile which melted Misaka's heart.

Misaka couldn't believe it, he had the same feelings as hers, as she didn't expect that he also had the same feelings as her. Her heart felt weightless and all her doubts were now thrown away, along with her fears.

They hugged each other for a few minutes but it felt like eternity for the two. Touma pulled away and looked down on Misaka. He then closed the distance between their lips. The lovers were under the beautiful night sky, the stars were shining and the moon was bright. The kiss lasted for minutes but for the two it felt longer than all the time in the world.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **So guyz how was the one-shot ? did it live up to the myth I told you? Oh well I hope you had fun, also this does not connect to any of my stories. Well guys bye Rate and Review :D**_

 _ **"Don't Forget there is Always Hope"**_

 _ **-ASH**_


End file.
